parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
AMAZING CHARACTERS - UbiSoftFan94
Cast * Gumball as Ten Cents * Donkey Kong (from Mario) as Big Mac * Robert Jebediah Freeman (from The Boondocks) as OJ * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Top Hat * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Warrior * Mr. Small as Hercules * Darwin as Sunshine * Alan as Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain Starr * Sal Left Thumb as Zorran * Colin and Felix as Zip and Zug * Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak * Principal Madman (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Captain Zero * Nicole as Lillie Lightship * Molly as Sally Seaplane * Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie * Hector as Izzy Gomez * Snuk (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Lord Stinker * Anais as Pearl * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Puffa * Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as The Goods Engine * Clayton as Billy Shoepack * Rocky as Boomer * Harold Wilson as Fire Chief * Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Bluenose * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Sea Rouge * Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Pirates * Cuphead and Mugman (from Cuphead) as Coast Guard and his Messenger * Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Burke and Blair * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Nantucket * Doc Hopper (from The Mupper Movie) as Johnny Cuba * Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) as Old Rusty * Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Kraka-Toa * Rob as Little Ditcher * Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Horton (from Horton Hears a Who!) as Mighty Mo * Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Big Mickey * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Jack * The Jukebox Band as The Shrimpers * Gypsy (from A Bug's Life) as The Duchess * Masami as Princess Alice * Carrie as SS Vienna * Ghosts as White Fleet * Red Death (from HTTYD) as The Ghostly Galleon Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball as Ten Cents Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong as Big Mac Robert_Freeman.jpg|Robert Jebediah Freeman as OJ Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Top Hat Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Warrior Mr. Small as Houdini.png|Mr Small as Hercules Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Sunshine Alan_S2.png|Alan as Oliver Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Zorran Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Zip and Zug Mr Carlton as Axel.png|Carlton Troy as Foutch.png|and Troy as Zebedee and Zak Principa_Madman.jpg|Principal Madman as Captain Zero Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole as Lillie Lightship Molly Collins as Uglette.png|Molly as Sally Seaplane TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie Hector as Umber.png|Hector as Izzy Gomez Mad-jack-the-pirate-835847l-imagine.png|Snuk as Lord Stinker Anais gumball season 3.png|Anais as Pearl Thomas as No. 7 Train.png|Thomas as Puffa Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as The Goods Engine S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Billy Shoepeck Rocky_(Season_3).png|Rocky as Boomer HaroldTransStand_dark.png|Harold Wilson as Fire Chief Mr. Bomb Guy as Ninjaws.png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Bluenose Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Sea Rouge Geppetto as Farmer Ernest.png|Geppetto as Sea Rouge's Uncle Jasper and Horace as Norm.png|Jasper and Horace as The Pirates Cuphead.jpg|Cuphead Mugman (from Cuphead) as Droopy.jpg|and Mugman as Coast Guard and his Messenger Noddy goblins sly gobbo.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Burke and Blair RR-PS2-Japanese-Mini-Jano.JPG|Jano as Nantucket Dochopper-map.jpg|Doc Hopper as Johnny Cuba Shifu action.png|Shifu as Old Rusty Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro as Kraka-Toa Rob as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey.png|Rob as Little Ditcher 180px-neweststrongmad.png|Strong Bad as Scuttlebutt Pete Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg|Horton as Mighty Mo Tower.jpg|Tower as Big Mickey Horrid.jpg|Horrid Henry as Jack The Jukeband as The Teensies.png|The Jukebox Band as The Shrimpers Masami as Tily.png|Masami as Princess Alice Mrs Carrie as Barbara.png|Carrie as SS Vienna Ghosts as Zombie Chickens.png|Ghosts as White Fleet Red death.jpg|Red Death as The Ghostly Galleon Category:UbiSoftFan94